


The Fire Lady's First Year

by BrightnessKholin



Series: Fire Lady Mai [3]
Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Fluff, Mai (Avatar)-Centric, ty lee is there for like a sentence, zuko is a goof and it's time we accept it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-15
Updated: 2020-08-15
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:00:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,543
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25913269
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BrightnessKholin/pseuds/BrightnessKholin
Summary: Between becoming a fashion and cultural icon, helping Zuko lead the nation, and having the people await a royal baby, Mai can't say her first year as the Fire Lady has been uneventful.
Relationships: Mai/Zuko (Avatar)
Series: Fire Lady Mai [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1877722
Comments: 3
Kudos: 59





	The Fire Lady's First Year

**Author's Note:**

> have I set it up so that the next instalment is the pregnancy fic. oop. maybe.

If there was one thing that Mai did not anticipate when she became the Fire Lady, it would be how she influential she had become in terms of fashion and culture. According to reports, noblewomen started to wear their hair like her, little girls started demanding lessons in knife skills from their parents. There were even plans to start a school for non-benders who would be able to train in knives, shuriken, daggers, and stilettos.

It had been one year since Zuko and Mai had married. Zuko had been the Fire Lord for five years now and a husband for one. He eased into married life and was quickly able to find a balance between being a good husband and being a good leader. Right after the wedding, Zuko and Mai had gone to Ember Island for a week. Zuko wanted to stay longer but alas, he still had duties back home. Mai hadn’t felt bitter about this as she had been under the impression that there’d be no honeymoon at all, since Zuko was so busy. Zuko had previously spoken with Uncle Iroh and he’d agreed to take over any negotiations for a week so Zuko could surprise Mai with a week of being together. 

One year later, here they were. Though in the past the Fire Lady had no official role in government, Zuko had given such a position to Mai; she hadn’t studied and prepared all those years for nothing. Zuko had been advised by his generals that the power should reside with the Fire Lord only but Zuko pointed out that such systems had gotten the Fire Nation into too many wars. So Zuko and Mai bounced ideas off of each other, advised each other, and debated each other. If they ever disagreed, they made sure to discuss it in private so as to appear as a united front to the council. It had worked out so far.

Not just a political leader but a cultural one as well, Mai made had become more powerful than she could’ve ever imagined. She became involved in charities in Capital City and regularly attended functions and parties with Zuko.

* * *

Tonight, Zuko and Mai were in bed together. Zuko was going over some reports while Mai read a book. She put her book down when she noticed Zuko was getting ready to sleep.

“There is a matter I’d like to discuss, it is of the utmost importance for the city.” Mai said.

“What is it?” asked Zuko.

“I’m thinking of changing my hairstyle.” Mai said in a deadpan voice. Zuko laughed.

“Ah, you’re right. It is of the utmost importance. If I’m to believe the reports I’ve read, you are single-handedly controlling the women’s hairstyles in this city, and also some of the men. What were you thinking of changing to?”

“I thought of wearing it differently every day, but as you said, I have entirely too much power over people’s scalps and so I need to choose carefully.” Mai said. Zuko was used to her sense of humour but she figured anyone else who wasn’t close to her might think she was being completely serious in her tone over this conversation.

“Well, whatever you decide, I’m sure you’ll look great. You always do… because you’re always beautiful.” She rolled her eyes. This was something new Zuko did. As teenagers, Zuko was always gifting her things and loved spending time with her but compliments given bluntly and out loud wasn’t something they did. It just wasn’t part of their love language. That is… until Zuko had discovered how public displays of affections and blunt compliments seemed to fluster her. While he did it because he meant it, he also did it as a way to tease her and make her flustered.

“Yeah, don’t think your sweet talking is going to get you any action tonight.”

“Oh but Mai, your mere presence is enough to get my heart racing. No physical actions required.” He continued teasing.

She groaned.

“Have I ever mentioned that I love you? Because I do. I love you Mai, you’re so beautiful. Oh, the things you do to me,” he continued on melodramatically, “especially that thing with your tongue-”. She smacked his face with her pillow.

“Shut up!”

He laughed and hugged her around the waist. She frowned at him but rested her head on his chest.

“You never did tell me what you’re changing your hairstyle to.” Zuko said.

“You’ll have just have to wait and see.”

* * *

Within a week, the women of the city had started to wear their hair down, with two buns on the top. Mai had debuted her new hairstyle at the ground-breaking of the new school for non-benders.

“As a child, I was often left to my own devices. All that free time allowed me not only to discover my skills, but also to hone them. I hope that with the opening of this school, non-benders have the opportunity to discover and cultivate their skills.” The audience clapped. It would be a few more months before the school was built but the hope for the future had put everyone in a good mood.

Afterwards, Mai mingled and was approached by several noble ladies that wanted to speak to her. Ty Lee had volunteered as her escort and bodyguard that day. She remained close-by but was also mingling.

“Fire Lady, I’m so excited for the new school. My daughter can’t wait to attend, you’re all she talks about. She really admires you.” Said one woman. Mai smiled softly. She knew that many little girls had started to admire her and she was flattered by it.

“Oh yes Fire Lady, my daughter is also excited to attend. Her and all her friends have started to practice with each other. You certainly have a way with kids.” Said another woman.

Mai had no way of knowing that. The only exposure she had to little kids was her own brother who wasn’t exactly so little anymore. She figured the only reason she had become an icon to so many little girls is because she had no real interaction with any of them, but she could see where this conversation was leading to.

“Do you and the Fire Lord plan to have children soon?” asked yet another woman. Ah, there it was. She knew this question would come up eventually. It hadn’t been asked maliciously and she guessed the people had a right to be curious. Never mind the fact that they had only been married for a year, Zuko had already been the Fire Lord for five years. It was natural the people would start to expect a prince or princess.

Mai feigned a bashful smile and prepared her answer. The truth was, Zuko and her had talked about children. They had both decided that yes, they did want children and yes, it was important to have children for the nation’s future. Mai had been surprised. While Zuko had wanted to get married at just 17 years old, he was hesitant about children. In contrast, Mai had wanted to wait for marriage but felt that she was ready to be a mother. They discussed it in length.

Zuko still had trauma from his father and he was scared to be one, though he did want a child. Mai reassured him that it was alright to be afraid but that he had her, his uncle, and his friends. They had decided to wait for at least one more year before actively trying.

“Yes, soon.” Mai said. The women exclaimed in glee. No doubt there would be talks of a future prince or princess on the horizon. Mai knew better than to feed the gossip but better the nation anticipate a royal baby than think there’s problems if Mai had said “not anytime soon.”

* * *

That night, Zuko approached her.

“So… I heard there’s a baby on the horizon?” he asked with amusement.

“Sorry. They ambushed me and I wasn’t sure how to get out of it.” Mai said apologetically.

“Don’t worry about it. It’s true anyways. Um… more true than they might now.”

“What do you mean?”

“Well, I’ve been thinking about what you said, about how I have people I can rely on, and I’ve been talking to my uncle and Aang, and I decided that I might be more ready than I thought.”

Her heart beat faster with hope and excitement.

“So you’re saying that-”

“I’m saying that I’m ready to try for a baby. Mai, I want to have a baby with you.”

She’d deny it later but she yelled with excitement, it caught Zuko off guard. She hugged him and kissed him.

“Wow, already trying to get started huh?” He laughed while holding her in this arms. She smacked his chest.

“Shut up, don’t even think about teasing me right now or I will have a baby with or without your help.”

“Oh no, that’s definitely the part I’m most looking forward to. In fact, we should get started right now.” He said as he lifted her bridal style and carried her to their room.

* * *

If no one saw the Fire Lord and Fire Lady for the next two days, well, no one commented on it.


End file.
